Embrace of the Empress
by Darchiss
Summary: Dr. Kurtis meets the Empress


Dr. Kurtis got to her easy enough. He only had to stun one drone when he got near the the huge hive mound. The Empress was quick to tell her children to back off and allow the solitary human inside her domain. What Matt had found out was simply amazing when he finally reached her.

Matt Kurtis was careful that he didn't let anyone know he was here. He deactivated his pod's transponder and even went as far as to remove his implanted PDT. He wanted no interference from careless marine teams while he was here. If the higher ups found out what he was doing, they'd be concerned for his safety. Heck, they'll no doubt send a team to his rescue. But Kurtis wanted to let these creatures know that he meant them no harm. The brood seemed to understand his intentions and let him advance deeper into the hive. Some still followed him though, his weapons still made them feel uneasy.

Her call kept diving him on towards her, it was calm and soothing like a siren's call. Kurtis surely hoped that her intentions where far more benign than those greek legends of old. She caught that remark in his mind and assured him that he'd come to no harm. He then learned she had a name...A'mihisss. Such a beautiful name for a queen and when he had laid his eyes on her, she was very lovely indeed. Large, deadly, and purposeful. She was demonized by her human enemies, but she showed him no hostility. She knew that this one was different from the others. She felt his pain and confusion and she only offered her loving support.

This was more than Kurtis could have ever hoped for. They were intelligent. They were sentient. He felt compelled to drop his defensive weapons to get closer to her. How he desired to touch this wonderful A'mihisss. Seeing his weapons fall made her smile wide with approval and her guards pulled back, allowing him to approach. As he raised his hand to touch her, A'mi lowered her massive crest to him. Touching her was too much for him to bare. He fell to his knees and cried, this was everything he has hoped for and more. He almost convinced himself it was a dream, but A'mihisss wouldn't let him off that easily.

She reached down with her smaller set of arms and pulled him to his feet. A'mi brought him closer. Kurtis couldn't resist even if he wanted to, she was much stronger than any group of humans. She held him up against her chest and told him to let go. "You'll know more than you had ever wanted to about us my sweet little human." Her voice was so clear in his mind, so soothing. Then came something he never expected.

As she reached into his mind, she shared her own experiences with him. It was like a shared dream, startling at first, but calming as well. They shared each others pain and found renewed strength from their union. There was nothing he could hide from her, not that he had any reason too. It was the most intimate moment he had experienced with anyone. How he loved this wonderful Empress.

Unknown to Dr. Kurtis, he had quite the crowd gathering behind him. Her brood had never seen anything like this, and they were compelled to get closer to this strange human in their company. One large male approached from behind him and gently touched his shoulder. Kurtis finally caught sight of him when he turned his head sightly. A'mihisss told her human companion that this was St'hisss and that he missed his friend. Kurtis could only nod back, she still held him firmly against her wonderful body. She was so warm and wet that his softer skin felt as though he would melt into her.

After he and Empress had shared their thoughts, she let him down slowly onto the egg chamber's floor. Kurtis reminded himself that it was a very good thing that the egg chamber remained bare during his visit. He felt tired and mentally drained from his experience and A'mi suggested that he should get some rest before heading back. Another large male moved in an carried the weakened human to a small quiet chamber where he could regain his strength. As Matt slept, numerous drones gave him gentle touches and nuzzles. Yes. He was different than the rest. Somehow more like them and not like the rest of his kind.

He had awoken a few hours later and he noticed that even his gear, weapons included, were piled neatly right next to where he slept. What amazing trust he gained from this hive by just a single encounter. As he gathered his equipment and headed back outside. Matt didn't even realize that he was being followed by a small female drone. She was very stealthy as not to be seen or heard from him. If only Kurtis has carried a motion tracker would he had known of her approach.

When he arrived back to his small winged shuttle pod, the little drone dropped down in front of him from a tree above. This drone was smaller that any other he had seen before. He also noticed a red stripe running down her tail up to her head. Normally Kurtis would have stunned her without a second thought. But her body language told him that she didn't follow him out of curiosity or for food. He remembered his dog's behavior and even though he hated comparing the two, he understood the gesture. Don't leave.

Dr. Kurtis reached into his bag that he already thrown in the cockpit and pulled out a small tracking device. Maybe after he did what needed to be done, he'd find the special little female again. He leaned down caressed her beautiful elongated skull. This one, like the others showed him so much trust. He then attached the small saucer-like device to her head and coughed as he struggled not to break down and cry again. "Goodbye" was all he could say before he climbed back into his pod and flew back to the Complex. The little drone sat and watched the strange human speed off into the sky until she couldn't see the white pod anymore before heading back.


End file.
